


In the Span of Two Years

by DigiAndromeda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiAndromeda/pseuds/DigiAndromeda
Summary: -SEASON 6 SPOILERS-In the span of two years Keith and Krolia get to know each other better and rebuild their long lost bond.(a series of drabbles depicting their time within the Quantum Abyss)Current Drabble/prompt: "Nii-san" - a Flashback reminds Keith that Shiro is a good brother but even he needed advice from a friend.





	1. Krolia's Loss and Gain

**Author's Note:**

> the two years Krolia and Keith spend together is a fanfic writers gold mine! I have three fun but short idea's for some drabbles and then i thought "hey! why not make it a prompt fic?" (nevermindthefactihave3otherpromptficsi'mworkingon)
> 
> updates to this fic will be slow. sometimes they may be fast but most of the time there may be months in between updates. i mean, there's real life happenings but i'm also doing prompts for Arc v and Digimon Frontier so... hahaha... oh dear...
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: If you don't fallow a very specific route within the Quantum Abyss time runs differently then the rest of normal space. So the two years for Keith and Krolia was only a few hours or a few days to the rest of the paladins. (I'm putting this here since some fans seem to be confused about this.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith realizes something is amiss with Krolia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to flesh out Krolia's reaction to a certain flashback a little more. T^T

Ever since they started living together on the giant whale Keith’s mornings had always been the same. His new wolf friend would wake him up with sloppy kisses and Krolia would be cooking breakfast by the fire… but this morning had been different.

The first thing that was different was how the wolf woke him up. Instead of the normal flurry of slobbery kisses, it was the soft whine and gentle prodding of a paw on his face. He tried to shoo the wolf away but his mind was awake enough to notice the smell of burning in the air.

Sitting up with a start, he stopped himself from jumping to his feet when he noticed his mother sitting by the fire.

She sat there, a pained expression on her face, glaring into the fire… her elbows rested on her knees and her knuckles where white from how tight her hands where clasped together. Her lips where pressed together in a thin line and her breathing was slow and steady, as if she was trying to calm herself.

She was so focused on something Keith couldn’t see that she was unaware of the food burning right in front of her.

“Krolia?” Keith softly called out to her but received no response. “Krolia?” he tried again, a little louder this time but she still made no signs of having heard him.

So, Keith got up and moved over to the fire, his wolf fallowing close behind. Sitting next to her, he hesitantly, placed his hand over hers and called out a third time.

“Krolia, is everything okay?”

Her body stiffened while her head whipped around to face him. She stared intently at him for a moment before letting out a low breath and returned her gaze to the fire. There she finally noticed the burning food.

Letting out a low groan and letting her shoulders sag just the teensiest bit, she moved one hand out from Keith’s and carefully removed the burnt food from the fire. Holding up the burnt shish kabob she leveled it with a look and gave Keith a sideways glance.

“Think it’s still edible?” she asked.

“You’re avoiding the question.” Keith answered with a frown.

“I’m fine.” She gave the food a quick sniff then, after a small gag, she chucked the now inedible food into the distance.

Keith’s frown deepened in doubt and a feeling of rejection passed through him.

“Right…” He replied and tried to stand up but the moment his hand had twitched, Krolia’s free hand grabbed his shoulder. “Wha?” he stuttered as she held him in place.

Keith turned towards Krolia but she was staring into the fire again, a look of weariness and fatigue seeping into her expression. Keith felt her hand moving under his and found himself holding his breath as her fingers laced together with his.

“I _am_ fine...” She stated slowly, tiredly, her eyes never leaving the fire, “Because you’re here…” Her grip on his hand was strong but gentle. He could feel her warmth seeping into him… as well as a slight tremble in her fingers.

“Kro…lia?” He breathed out.

“Just,” she took a deep breath, “stay there… right there…” she let go of his shoulder and placed it atop their intertwined hands. She didn’t look at him… perhaps she couldn’t look at him but…

Keith bit his bottom lip and took a steady breath. He wasn’t sure what to do… but then he looked back towards her and saw the pain hidden in her eyes. His eyes widened in shock and instinctively moved to look at their hands.

He knew what he needed to do.

Clenching his free hand into a fist, and hesitating only for a second, he moved the fingers of his trapped hand and held onto his mother’s strong but gentle hand.

It was a strange feeling, lacing his fingers with hers and uncertainty prickled at his heart but the unease disappeared as he saw Krolia give a small but weary smile from the corner of his eye.

_   _   _

A few days later there was another flash of light and he found himself watching a much younger him walking into ‘ _The Home_ ’ for the first time… he remembered that he had moved there a few days after his… fathers funeral.

“Oh…” He gasped as realization hit him hard. Suddenly, he found it difficult to breath. As the memory faded and time returned to the present, he found himself looking at Krolia.

“I… I didn’t… think… I should of…” he started but failed to find the words. “I’m… I’m sorry… I…”

Krolia gently took his hand in hers and looked at him with understanding.

“I know…” her hold was firm and warm but unlike before there was no trembling. “I’m not upset at you. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

At her words Keith felt something inside him shift and break, like a heaviness being pushed off his heart and shattering on the ground below him. He felt his eyes becoming wet and saw his vision blurring.

Immediately he turned around, his back to his mother and used his free hand to hurriedly rub away the tears threatening to fall.

Krolia watched with equal parts amusement and understanding but she didn’t say anything. Instead she simply held his hand and waited. She knew they would have to talk but she also knew that they would only talk when they where both ready.

For now though, she was happy to simply be by her son’s side and to once again hold him in her arms.

Even if she was only holding his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first drabble done! and please let me know what y'all thought!  
> did i do a good job keeping them in character? what do you think of my writing style? did you find any grammar and/or spelling mistakes?  
> thank you for reading!


	2. When Fever Dreams Scream -Keith's Side-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fever dreams were never fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Maifire's Prompt for more Angst... but i'm warning you i'm not sure how good i am at Angst so this might not be what you had in mind. ^^; but non-the-less i hope you still enjoy it! and thank you for prompting me!
> 
> (More info on this prompt in the end comments.)
> 
> EDIT: Did a few lil' edit's here and there to try and Keith in character better. I'm not sure if i succeeded >.<

_Keith’s body felt hot, incredibly, incredibly hot. He felt like he was melting and could feel the sweat dripping down his back. His shirt and jacket clung to him but he couldn’t move to take them off… His body was just so very, very heavy._

_He tried to lift a finger but couldn’t. It was like he was frozen in hot ice._

_“Why is it so hot?” he groaned as he opened his eyes. He was lying on his side atop his couch back on earth. The setting sun’s orange light shining on his theory board and standing in front of the board was someone he missed dearly._

_“Dad?” He asked and tried to get up but found that he really couldn’t move._

_“Oh, Keith, You’re up.” His dad walked over to him but something was wrong… Keith couldn’t see his face, it was covered in shadow… “Perfect timing. I’m heading into town to get you some extra medicine.”_

_“What?” Keith watched as his father turned away from him and walked to the door._

_“I’ll be back in a bit, Promise.” A feeling of dread filled Keith as his father opened the door to a black abyss of nothingness._

_“No…” Fear sized the young man as his father walked into the darkness. “Dad! Don’t go!”_

_The door shut behind the older man with a loud bang that vibrated through out the small house And Keith knew he was gone forever._

_“No…” sadness gripped his heart as he tried to stand up but his body just **would not listen**._

“Oh, Keith.” _A familiar voice faded into him and something damp wiped his forehead. He blinked slowly and suddenly Krolia and Shiro were there next to him. Or maybe… they had been there the entire time? Keith wasn’t sure but they were there and that was all that mattered to him._

_Krolia was sitting on the couch with him, wiping his face with something cool and wet while Shiro was standing watch over them. A feeling of peace passed through Keith as he felt his mother washing the side of his face._

_However, suddenly his mother’s hand was gone. He looked around wildly but couldn’t see her anymore and Shiro was heading towards the door._

_“Shiro! No, Don’t!” Keith called out as Shiro opened the door to the black abyss._

_“Don’t worry, Keith.” Shiro turned towards him and smiled. “Everything will be okay.”_

_“Don’t go, don’t go!” once again Keith tried to move but it was so hard. By the time Keith managed to prop himself up on one arm, Shiro had already walked into the dark abyss._

_“No…” Keith felt his heart plummet as Shiro disappeared and He could only stare in horror at the open door as the black abyss began to ooze its way into the house._

“Keith?” _Krolia’s voice faded into him again and he saw her looking at him in concern. She followed his eyes to the door and began to make her way towards it._

_“Krolia,” he gasped out, “Don’t go…” he had just found her! He couldn’t loose her again!_

_Krolia looked back at him with a smile before she waded her way through the black ooze. Once she reached the door she tried to close it but it wouldn’t budge. Instead the black ooze began to claw its way up her body._

_Keith was frozen in terror. First his dad, then Shiro, and now Krolia. He was going to loose them all._

_“I’m sorry Keith…” Krolia looked at him with nothing but love as the black ooze swallowed her whole._

_“KROLIA!” Keith finally managed to throw himself off the couch. He landed in the ooze and bolted to the blob that held his mother._

“Keith!” _he heard Krolia’s panicked voice call him, echoed by a_ bark _._

_He tried to pull the ooze off her but instead it lashed out at him. Wrapping around his arms, legs, and waist, it pulled him under despite all his struggling._

_And then he was falling. The light of countless stars passed by him as he fell._

_“Krolia! Where are you?!” he looked around as he tumbled, a load pounding resonating around him. Finally he saw them, His Dad, Shiro, and Krolia._

“Kith… Kth…” _Something echoed around him but he couldn’t hear it._ “Kth…wk…p… m… rght… hr…”

_His family was floating in space, in front of Earth._

_“Dad! Shiro! Krolia!” he cried out for them but they all had their backs to him. They where walking away… They where fading away… “Please!” he shouted out as fear gripped him once again filling him with more terror then he had ever felt before. “Don’t leave me!”_

_Tears fell from his eyes as he landed on a hot, empty, barren planet._

“Kth…” _The echo returned but he still couldn’t hear it but his hand felt warm._ “Pls… wk… p… Kth… m… rght…er…”

_Wrapping his arms around himself, Keith hunched over and screamed. He didn’t want to hurt anymore…_

“Woof!” _He heard a familiar bark and then the next thing he knew, his face was being assaulted by his puppy kisses._

“Hrk.” _Keith turned his face away and tried to push the wolf pup away but found he couldn’t move his hand. Unlike before though, he wasn’t filled with panic… instead it felt… like someone was… holding his hand?_ “Hn?”

Keith woke up and opened his eyes.

A familiar face hovered over him, blurred and distorted. The person was holding him close and he could feel them breath out in relief.

“Kro… lia?” he asked, unsure if this was real.

“I’m right here, Keith.” She smiled warmly at him but he was sure she had left.

“Where… did you… go?” He asked, scared that she might vanish again.

“I didn’t go anywhere.” She brought his hand to up to her face and placed it on her cheek. “See? I’m still here.”

“But…” Keith was confused. How could she be here if she left? Using what little strength he had Keith gripped his mother’s face, afraid that this was a dream. “You… left?”

“No, Keith. I haven’t left your side.” She ran her hand over his forehead and Keith closed his eyes at how comforting it felt. “I told you that I’d never leave you again. Remember?”

When Keith opened his eyes, the fog of sleep had vanished. He was still tired but… he knew this wasn’t a dream. His Mom hadn’t left him again… she was still there…

“Yeah…” he leaned his head into her chest, weakly pressing his ear to her heart. The sound of her heartbeat echoed throughout his body. “It… sounds so… familiar…” it was like a long lost lullaby… one he hadn’t heard in ages…

He focused on his Mom’s heartbeat and breathing and _found himself back on his couch._

_His head was in Krolia’s lap, her hands playing with his hair. He cracked an eye open and saw Shiro, Pidge, and Matt talking excitedly in the corner. Lance and Coran where in front of his theory board adding to it, with sly smiles, while Hunk and Allura stood in the kitchen cooking. Even the mice where helping Hunk cook._

_“Looks like you’re doing okay, son.” His dad’s voice drifted from his mother’s side and he didn’t need to look up to know that he was leaning on her shoulder. His Dad’s hand ruffled his hair and Keith felt like a kid again…_

_He felt safe again…_

_Krolia’s heartbeat echoed throughout his body as the sounds of his friends and family washed over him like a warm blanket._

_Keith gave a small smile._

_“Yeah… I’ve never been better…” and with that Keith closed his eyes and allowed the warmth of his family to keep him safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for this prompt i wanted to focus on Keith's insecurities and fears. since Krolia is pretty straight forward and doesn't give misunderstandings a chance to happen i think, for Keith, that fact that she loves him more then anything probably took awhile to set in. and that's where the angst probably lies. so... if i want to keep them in character, angst from Krolia's end will be hard...
> 
> in any case, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! please let me know what you thought and if you saw any grammar/spelling errors.


	3. When Fever Dreams Scream -Krolia's side-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fever dreams were never fun. This was something Krolia knew from past experience. However, experiencing it for herself was a lot different from watching her son experience them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i actually wrote this one first then i wrote Keith's side but if this feels a bit redundant i apologize. it seemed like a wast not to post it.  
> Also, i almost forgot. All of my prompts are written by the seat of my pants. I read the prompt, get an image and try and put that image into words and build off it. so if things seem a bit weird it's because i rarely plan out the prompts but i hope y'all still enjoy this!

Fever dreams were never fun. This was something Krolia knew from past experience. However, experiencing it for herself was a lot different from watching her son experience them.

Keiths breathing was labored, his skin dripping with sweat. His whole body was flushed red from the fever while his face was contorted in pain.

Krolia did what she could to ease his discomfort, including stripping him of his uniform and using the softer part of it’s fabic as a pillow. Large leaves acted as blankets, covering most of his mid and lower body, while she used her hand as a makeshift towel to dampen and cool his forehead.

She watched as he groaned in his sleep but didn’t move to wake him. He had only fallen asleep about ten minutes ago and she was hoping he could sleep the fever off but… that didn’t seem likely…

She shared a glance with the young wolf lying across from her, his right paw firmly on Keith’s left arm. The wolf whined in her direction and gave her son’s arm a small lick.

“I know… but there’s no-” she started to console the young beast but was cut off by a small sob.

“D…ad…” Keith’s hand twitched as he began to mumble. “Don….go…”

“Oh, Keith.” Krolia dipped her hand in their makeshift bucket of water and then used the water sticking to her uniform to wipe his forehead clean. She repeated the process again but this time she ran her hand along ether side of Keith’s face, from his temple to his chin and back again.

She gave a small smile as he seemed to calm down a bit. But he didn’t stay calm for long.

He shifted in his sleep, causing one of the leaves to fall of his legs and as Krolia reached over to put it back in it’s place Keith’s mumbling and groaning began anew.

“Shro… No… dnt…” his body began to tremble. “dnt… o… don… go…”

“Keith?” Krolia immediately returned her attention to her son.

“Krla…dnt…” he began to turn in his sleep, displacing a number of his blanket-leaves but almost as soon as he was on his side, his hand reached out wildly and he flung himself onto his back again. “Krolia!”

“Keith!” Krolia grabbed her son’s body and lifted him into her arms. Their wolf jumped to it’s feet and moved closer with a worried bark.

“Krolia… whre… ou..” He groaned as his head lolled against her chest, over her heart. His hand weakly reached out to grab at something only he could see.

“Keith! Keith!” She gave her son a gentle shake, “Keith, wake up! I’m right here!”

“Dad… siro… krla…” Keith remained oblivious to her efforts. “plse…dnt… lve…” Tears formed in his eyes and mixed with the sweat falling down his face.

“Keith…” Krolia grabbed his extended hand and then managed to pat his cheek. “Please, wake up Keith. I’m right here…” she kept patting his face but it wasn’t working. He was still out cold… still trapped in whatever nightmare had hold on him.

“Woof!” The wolf pup barked and placed his upper legs on Krolia’s knees and began licking Keith’s face.

“hrk.” Keith’s face scrunched up in discomfort as he turned his face away from his little friend and tried to push the wolf away. However, Krolia’s grip on his hand was strong and she didn’t let go. “hn?”

Finally, Keith opened his eyes.

“Kro…lia?” His eyes were glazed over and hooded.

“I’m right here Keith.” She said softly.

“Where… did you… go?” Keith asked, still trapped within his fever dream.

“I didn’t go anywhere.” She brought his hand to up to her face and placed it on her cheek. “See? I’m still here.”

“But…” Confusion clouded his face as he weakly grabbed hold of his mother’s cheek, his thumb brushing her nose. “You… left?”

“No, Keith. I haven’t left your side.” She ran her hand over his forehead again and watched as he closed his eyes in comfort. “I told you that I’d never leave you again. Remember?”

He opened his eyes again; this time there was more clarity in them.

“Yeah…” he leaned his head into her chest, weakly pressing his ear to her heart. “It… sounds so… familiar…” and with that he was asleep again, his hand falling onto his stomach.

Krolia and the pup listened to him breathing, it was slow and steady. He was no longer groaning or mumbling, no longer trembling. Whatever fever dream he had been having was gone now.

Krolia gave a small sigh and allowed herself to settle against the wall behind her. She kept Keith in her arms, remembering how much she used to hold him. She was sure he was going to get embarrassed and upset when he woke up but for right now…

Well, she was willing to accept his embarrassed wrath if holding him close kept his fever dreams at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought and if you saw any grammar/spelling errors.
> 
> WinterwidowFan- I've added your prompt to the list and have a very fun idea for it! i'll let you know... when ever it's done ^^; Thank you for the prompt!


	4. The Walls Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback leads to Keith reminiscing about a camping trip which leads to him and Krolia having the first of many talks.  
> (Krolia, Keith, & Shiro + Childhood & Family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUIZNAK, DID THIS GET AWAY FROM ME!! This is the longest drabble yet!  
> Thank you Ro29 for prompting me!! i hope you enjoy this! i know i got teared eye writing it!  
> (Of coarse the Ghibli piano music might of had a hand in that https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LEmer7wwHI )

The time between ‘flashbacks’ were never the same. Sometimes they would have then once every other week, other times they could have as many as 5 in a day. As a result, they were no longer surprised when the flash of light swept across them and showed then their past.

No, the only things that surprised them about their flashbacks now were typically what was happing in the flashback. Things like Krolia’s first date with Keith’s dad or the first time a young Keith got into a fight.

However, the surprise this time, for both of them, had nothing to do with either of them. It had to do with the one person who was always there for Keith; it had to do with Shiro.

It was a part of the past Keith didn’t remember. At least not in it’s entirety. He remembered the day this flashback happened but not the flashback it’s self. Which made sense since he had been asleep when it happened.

Keith stared wide eye at a young Shiro and tried his best to keep his composer. Shiro was leaning against a log and one hand was placing more wood into the campfire in front of him. A decently sized tent was set up behind him and his hoverbike was sitting right next to it.

Shiro was wearing a simple black shirt and jacket with blue jeans and hiking boots. But the thing that stood out about him the most wasn’t what he was wearing or what was around him but what he cradled in his lap.

A child-Keith lay sound asleep in his lap, his head resting in the crux of Shiro’s right arm. His black hair was a mess, dirt and mud covered his red jacket and blue jeans, while his feet were bare.

Keith stared owlishly at the two friends as the child grumbled something in his sleep and curled up into himself and tried to snuggle closer to Shiro. The older man raised a brow and chuckled fondly.

Once he had finished putting the last small log into the fire he used his sleeve to wipe away some drool from the corner of Child Keith’s mouth. The young boy once again grumbled and pushed Shiro’s hand away but instead of child Keith’s hand returning to his side, it gripped Shiro’s shirt with all the strength a sleeping child could muster.

“You really are a tough little guy, aren’t you?” Shiro said softly to the sleeping Keith. The young man wrapped both his arms around the child in his lap and held him closely. “But no one can see how kind you are…”

The flashback faded and time returned to the present.

Keith had just returned to his and his Mother’s cave, with firewood in hand but the shock of what he had seen had caused him to drop everything. Krolia raised one brow at her son’s beat red face before walking over to him.

“I’m surprised,” she began as she started to gather the fallen firewood, “at this point in time you weren’t letting anyone that close to you.” She cut strait to the point.

“I… I…” Keith stammered before he managed to somewhat compose himself. “I don’t remember that…”

“You where asleep.” Krolia stood up and studied her son’s face. It was a strange mix of slightly mortified and slightly happy.

“Yeah but… when I feel asleep… I’m sure I was leaning against the log?” Keith’s eyes where spinning. When had he gotten on Shiro’s lap? _How_ had he gotten on Shiro’s lap?

“If it were me,” Krolia walked over to ware they had started stacking fire wood (inside the corner of the cave), “I would have placed you on my lab.”

“But…” He looked towards the ground a frown creasing his features. “Shiro’s not you…”

Krolia turned towards her son. That simple statement felt as if there where many meanings hidden behind it and she gave her next words some thought.

“But I bet you anything our reasoning is the same.”

“And that would that be?” Keith asked as he gave his Mother a melancholy glare.

“For you to be comfortable.” She gave him a small but patient smile.

“Comfortable?” Keith blinked.

“You looked like you fell into a pig sty.” She said bluntly, then added, “It was a rough day?”

“Yeah…” Keith looked down again, averting his eyes from his mother.

Krolia remained quiet but gave her son an expectant look. She wanted to hear the rest of the story.

“Hnn…” Keith groaned but walked over to the fire and sat by it. “I had gotten into a bad fight with another kid. He was bragging about going camping with his dad and was listing off a bunch of random rules but he got one wrong and I corrected him.”

Krolia sat down by Keith who hugged his knees to his chest and stared intently into the fire.

“I wasn’t trying to be mean or anything… the rule he got wrong was about food and bears and that’s a dangerous rule to get wrong… I was even nice about it but…” Keith huffed. “He didn’t like being corrected in front of his friends and spat out a bunch of… really mean things about me…

In retrospect most of them weren’t actually a big deal… but it turned into an argument and when I said dad and I used to go camping a lot…” Keith closed his eyes. “He spoke badly about my dad… it was the first time I’d ever heard such vulgar language… I mean… I knew what the words meant but hearing someone call my dad those kinda names…”

“It set you off.” Krolia stated more then asked.

“Yeah… and the worst part is I was the only one who got in trouble… simply because I through the first punch.” Keith opened his eyes again and stole a quick look at Krolia. “Shiro was the only one who believed me and he decided to take me camping the next day.” Keith smiled at the fond memory. “It was the first time I played hooky.”

“Oooh?” Krolia gave her son an amused smile. “I hope it didn’t become habit.”

“No,” Keith laughed, “There’s no way Shiro would have let me. That had been a special occasion.” Keith looked at his mother. “Shiro wanted me to have a good future, so he made sure I did good in school…” Keith sadly looked back at the fire.

“You miss him…” Another statement, this one filled with understanding.

“Yeah…” Keith hesitated. “He… was the only person willing to give me a chance… the only one who believed in me… the only one who was willing to become my family…”

Krolia reached over and offered her hand to Keith. He blinked at it in surprise. He glanced at his mom, someone he had always wanted to meet… someone who at times he had wanted to yell at… someone he hand simply wanted…

Hesitantly, he took her hand. It was hard to decline her when she was so open and honest about her love for him…

“Will you tell me more about Shiro and what happened next?” She laid their entwined hands between them and pulled her knees to her chest, mirroring Keith.

“Yeah… Sure.” Keith looked back at the fire, slightly embarrassed about holding her hand. “He took me camping to one of his favorite National Parks and we spent three days there, just having fun and goofing off.”

“Three days? Isn’t that a long time to miss school?” Krolia asked in surprise.

“Normally yes but school is only Monday to Friday and we went camping Friday to Sunday. I only missed one day.”

“Aaah, that’s right.” Krolia reminisced about her time on earth. “I remember your father teaching me that.”

“He taught you a lot of things?” Keith asked.

“Oh, yes.” She smiled fondly. “He told and showed me as much of Earth as he could.” Her smile turned into a small smirk. “So, how did the camping trip go? Something must have happened for you to end up in such a mess.”

Keith ground and hid his face in his knees.

“The first day was fine. We went hiking, fishing, swimming, and roasted marshmallows.” Krolia’s eyes light up at the mention of the fluffy and white sweet. “The next day, though…” Keith sighed and bit his lip. “I caused some trouble…”

“Trouble?” Krolia inquired.

“A Little girls stuffed animal got caught in a tree and I got it out for her… but it was right next to a birds nest…”

“Oh…”

“Yeah… The Mama bird wasn’t happy with me…”

“Where was Shiro?”

“He forgot some chocolate for the s’mores, so we had gone back to the small store at the entrance of the park.” Keith smiled as he remembered how panicked Shiro had been when he realized they were an ingredient short. “After that we headed back to the camp site but…” Keith frowned.

“But?”

“Well, I had twisted my ankle when running away from the bird and so during the hike back… I tripped.”

“That’s it?” She raised a brow in disbelief.

“I wish.” Keith grumbled. “Shiro had given me the compass and I dropped it when I tripped. I realized it was rolling down hill and ran after it. I managed to grab it right before I fell into a muddy river bank… and started to slide down the hill…”

“…You’re kidding.”

“I wish I was. I stopped rolling down the hill when I ran into another camper. Poor Shiro, had to apologize to them… but they weren’t to mad… thankfully.”

“Was that the end?”

“Almost. Shiro held my hand all they way back but when we were passing another group of campers, their son was crying because his shoe had been swept away in the river.”

“Oh,” Realization hit Krolia. “You gave the boy your shoes.”

“Yeah, that had been the only pair the boy had brought but I had another pair at the camp site.”

Krolia smiled and gave her son’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“They did a good job.” She said with warmth.

“What?” Keith asked.

“Your dad and Shiro. They did an amazing job raising you.”

“Uh…” for some reason Keith found himself blushing. “Th-thanks?”

“Was that all that happened on that camping trip?”

“Would you believe me if I said no?”

Krolia’s eyebrows once again raised themselves.

“What else could possibly have happened?”

“Accidently hitting a hornets nest while skipping rocks, coming across a mama boar and her kid, tripping into poison oak, getting eaten by bugs, having to use an incredibly disgusting port-a-potty…” he listed off.

“…” Krolia was speechless.

“It… was a really bad day. We still had a lot of fun, though… despite all that. And Shiro made me the best s’mores.”

“What happened to Shiro in all this?”

“Oh, he was ‘enjoying’ it all with me… but was spared the poison oak and bugs. For some reason those stupid insects were only aiming at me…”

“Same thing happened with me and your father…” Krolia groaned at a certain memory of a date by a lake. “Those small but infuriating insects kept going after me and me alone. Even after I was dripping in bug repellent.”

“Huh…” Keith blinked. “I wonder if it’s the Galra blood… maybe Alien blood is a delicacy for them.” He smirked humorlessly.

“Good theory.” She acknowledged dryly. “So, at the end of the fun but disastrous day, you fell asleep by the fire?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I woke up in the tent though, so I know he had picked me up and moved me… but…”

“You had no idea he held you.”

“No… I just assumed Shiro only moved me…”

“He must be really fond of you.” Krolia moved her thumb over Keith’s knuckles.

“…” Keith was quiet for a moment. “What make you says that?”

“Because he was holding you, the little wild child who was covered head to toe in the grime of the forest.” She gave a small laugh. “Only an adult who truly loves and cares for a child would be willing to hold them despite all the filth and stink.”

“…” Keith pondered that.

“Isn’t there any child you’d do the same for?”

“…” A certain green paladin came to mind. Keith remembered the times were he’d find the girl passed out over her computers, having worked hours on end without food, sleep, or a shower. “She’s not a little kid but there’s Pidge, the green paladin.”

“Oh?”

“She’s a genius but she looses track of… everything when she’s working. I think at this point everyone in the castle has carried her back to her… room,” Keith shuddered as he remembered the state of the girl’s room, “at least once. She was never super dirty but she’d forget to shower and then pass out… sometimes she would be sitting next to me when sleep finally caught up.”

“And she’s pass out on top of you.” Krolia chuckled.

“Yeah,” he gave a lonely smile, “Most of the time I’d just chuck her onto her bed but…” Keith paused as realization hit him.

“Sometimes you’d just let her sleep where ever she landed.” Krolia finished for him.

“Yeah…”

“It was probably something similar for Shiro. Here is this cute little kid, who’s kind but lonely, with no one to hold and protect him… I bet he just couldn’t help himself… this small child who looked up to him and fallowed him around like a lost puppy.” She closed her eyes and thought of some of the flashbacks she had seen of Shiro and Keith. “He wanted to protect you from the unfairness of it. So… he held you.”

“Why do you make it sound as if you know him better then I do?” Keith’s tone had a hint of humor to it but it was laced with sadness.

“Because, I feel the same way.” Krolia’s grip on his hand strengthened. “You are my son and I want to hold and protect you from everything… but you’re almost an adult know… I missed my chance to do so…” Sadness seeped into Krolia’s expression.

“Do… you regret leaving?” Keith asked before he could stop himself and suddenly he was terrified of the answer.

“Yes and no.” came his mother’s straight and honest answer. “In order to make sure no more Galra made it to earth… I had to go back and report to the blades… to make sure you and your father were safe… if I had stayed more of Zarkon’s forces would of showed up and since your father lived so close to the blue lion…” her face pinched together for a moment as she remembered the feeling of thinking the man she loved had been shot, then she looked at Keith with love. “Since it kept you safe from the Galra I don’t regret it… but… I do regret missing your childhood, of you being alone for so long… but I don’t think I would change my decision. For all the bad that happed because of my choice, there seem to be a lot of good.”

“Good?” Keith gave her a puzzled look.

“Shiro.” She said simply. “You lost a father but gained a brother and that young man’s influence shines through you. Not to mention becoming a paladin of Voltron.”

“But I’m not-” He looked away but was cut of by Krolia.

“Once a paladin of Voltron, always a paladin of Voltron.” Krolia gave him a hard look. “It’s not a pleasant thought but-”

“One day I may have to go back to Black or Red?” Keith finished for her. He wanted to be bitter about the thought, to yell at her that nothing would ever happen to Shiro or the other’s but…

But the look in her eye was one of understanding…

And…

He… He felt all the tension leave his body… Krolia was so honest with her emotions and thoughts that… he found he had a hard time being angry at her. She talked when she wanted to talk or sometime’s only when spoken to but, most of the time, it was never more then necessary. It was always just right.

“I don’t want that…” Keith said lamely, unable to think of anything else to say.

“I know, Keith.” She scootched closer to him so their shoulders where touching and once again gave his hand a comforting squeeze. “But you do miss them… all of them, the paladins, the lions, the Princess and her care taker.”

“Of coarse I do! But if I go back Black wil-” he stopped himself, his eyes wide when he realized what he was about to say.

“What?” Krolia asked, eyes soft but stern.

“It’s…” He looked away and made to stand but,

“Keith,” Krolia reached over and held him in place, her strength over powering his own, “what will the black lion do?”

“Hnk.” Keith bit his lip. He knew the black lion, maybe not as well as he knew Red, and maybe not as well as Shiro knew Black but… “If I go back… I have a feeling…” Keith closed his eyes, the words bitter in his mouth. “I think… Black won’t let Shiro pilot him…”

Keith’s words where almost a whisper but they were heavy… so incredibly, incredibly heavy.

“What do you mean?” Krolia asked softly.

“When Shiro came back… Black wouldn’t let Shiro pilot him… not until… I gave him no choice…” Keith looked away, unable to make eye contact with his mother. “If I go back… somehow, I know… I can feel it… if I go back, Black will want me to pilot him again and Shiro will be… he won’t have…” Keith’s words started to jumble and die.

An inkling of realization began to form in Krolia.

“Is that why you joined the Blades? So that Shiro wouldn’t have to leave the team?”

“…” Keith didn’t say anything… He couldn’t say anything.

“Keith.” His name was firm on her lips and he faltered.

“It’s… a part… of it.” He chocked out. “Six paladins, five lions. Someone had to go and I… I wasn’t fit to be the leader Shiro wanted me to be…” why was he telling her this? Why was she able to pry out all his secrets? “So, I… left… I pushed them away before… before…” no, he didn’t want to say it out load… not in front of Krolia! He didn’t want her to see how weak and broken he really was…

“Before they pushed you away…” Krolia finished for him but the sadness in her voice caused him to finally look at her.

He couldn’t place the look in her eyes. It wasn’t disappointment or disgust. Nor was it rejection or judgment… It wasn’t even pity. It was… It was something he remembered seeing in Shiro’s eye’s before he declared they were going on a camping trip…

“I… was the weakest link… my leading was a disaster… that’s why… they didn’t need me…” the look in her eyes compelled him to speak, just like Shiro’s did all those years ago… to tell them everything.

“Oh, Keith…” Krolia pulled him close, resting her chin on his head. Keith stiffened as his head lay to rest on her right shoulder. “You’re not a weak link.”

He felt her left hand cup his cheek, then drift over his ear and through his hair. Her right hand held his left hand firmly, her thumb gliding over his knuckles.

“Keith?” She asked.

“Y-yes?” He stammered unsure of what to do or how to feel.

“We love you,” She stated simply. “Your Father and I. Shiro to. We love you.”

Something inside Keith cracked. Some wall he had built years ago began to crack as the words he always wanted to hear kissed his ears.

“And I’m sure the other paladins and their lions miss you to.” The wall was crumbling and he couldn’t keep it up. Every time he put up a new brick Krolia said something that toppled over ten more. “We love you, you know that right?”

“I…I…” What should he say? What could he say? After being faced with Krolia’s honesty, how could he answer ‘no’?

He knew his father loved him… but everyone else? He now knew his mother loved him… but was it really so simple? And after everything he did to leave the team… to force Black to choose Shiro… did they really miss him?

How could he voice this to her? He knew, somehow he knew that her honesty was pure and true… but it was also brutal… no matter how desperately he built the walls, she was intent on bring them down.

“I love you, Keith. I always have.” And just like that the wall crumbled. Her words turned the brick to particles of light and they fell around him, exposing him to her all-accepting love.

“Quiznak.” Keith felt the tears forming in his eyes and tried to push away from Krolia but she didn’t let go. “Krolia, Let go!”

“Why?” She held him _closer_. He tried to build the wall again but she simple pulled the little tower down.

“Please!” He was almost desperate. “I don’t want you to see me-” he cut himself off again as he tried to keep the tears at bay.

“To see you cry?” Her left hand rested on his cheek, just long enough to wipe a unshed tear from his eye, before she continued to run it through his hair.

He grabbed another brick, intent on getting the quiznaking wall up, but she reached over and grabbed his hands.

“Keith, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s okay to cry.” And just like that the brick vaporized. He looked around for another brick. “I’m your mom, there’s nothing you can do that will make me think less of you.” The bricks lying around him began to vanish, one by one.

“Quiznak…” The tears fell and he couldn’t stop them. Keith’s body began to tremble as he chocked back a small sob and instead of trying to get away from Krolia… he found himself leaning into her.

As much as it scared him… he found himself wanting her to hold him, to comfort him. He didn’t want her to see him cry but at the same time he didn’t want to move.

Krolia’s arms were strong and gentle, warm and… safe. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this…

“Quiznak…” He grumbled a third time but despite his protest he reached up and held onto Krolia’s left shoulder, putting all of his weight onto her.

Krolia smiled and held onto her son. Her wonderful and amazing son.

He thought so little of himself but she knew, and she was sure Shiro did as well, just how kind of a person his was. He was going to become a great man someday and she was going to be sure to see it happen.

But for know? For know she would hold him and support him.

After all, he was the person that she loved most in the entire universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and please let me know what you thought of it! and as always please let me know if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes!
> 
> Winterwidowfan- Your prompt is next!


	5. It's A Rocky Road to Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia, Keith, & Shiro + Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by WinterWidowFan! Thank you so much for the comment and prompt! I hope you enjoy!  
> for the end of this prompt i wanted to try something i saw in a book once,('Thief' i think) and i'm not sure how it came out but it was fun to type! :D  
> (I made a pun for the chapter title... uuug!)

Krolia watched as the flash of bright light engulfs her and her sleeping son.

She wondered for only a moment whose past she was going to or if it was a rare glimpse into the future, before the interior of an Earth grocery store surrounded her.

Standing in front of her was a young Shiro and a very fidgety Keith. She couldn’t help but smile and raise a brow at how her son was fiddling with the bottom of his white shirt.

“Do you like chicken or beef better?” Shiro asked the young boy.

“What?” Keith asked startled. Apparently he had been lost in thought.

“Chicken or beef? For the barbeque.” Shiro asked again as he held up some packaged meats.

“Oh…” Keith looked away with a frown. “It doesn’t matter.” He grumbled.

A look of sad frustration passed across Shiro’s eyes before he placed both types of meat into his grocery basket with a weary smile.

“We’ll take both then.” He said simply before he moved along the isle. Keith fallowed a few passes behind, not close enough to have a conversation but not far enough to lose the young man.

As they passed by the dairy products Shiro suddenly paused in his steps and quickly walked backwards a few feet, startling Keith who sidestepped out of the way. The young pilot stared at the freezer in front of him before he blankly turned his attention to Keith.

“Wha- What?” Keith stammered at Shiro’s weird actions.

“You… Like ice cream, right?” He asked Keith.

“What?” Keith asked deadpan, like he couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“Do you like ice cream?” Shiro rephrased, still giving Keith an unreadable look.

“Of course I do.” The child huffed. “Who doesn’t like ice cream?”

“People who are allergic to dairy?” Shiro offered.

“Wait, People can be allergic to dairy?” Keith asked wide eye.

“Yeah, I have a classmate who is.” Shiro gave a small shrug. “So, which ice cream do you want?”

“Whatever one you want…” Keith turned away again. “It doesn’t matter to me…”

Shiro’s eye twitched a little and Krolia wondered what was going through the young mans mind. Was he annoyed at Keith’s supposed in difference? Or maybe how her son was distancing himself?

“It does matter.” Shiro replied as he pointed to the small ice cream containers, the ones designed for a single person. “You’re the only one who’s going to eat it.”

“What?” Keith turned towards Shiro in shock, his eyes widening even more when he saw where the Garrison pilot was pointing. “But… why?”

“Because it’s my gift to you.” Shiro said with a smile. “You did good on your latest test, right? Well, this is my gift for a job well done.”

“…” The look of shock and conflict on Keith’s face made Krolia want to laugh a little. She knew that the reason behind Keith’s coldness and indifference was no laughing matter but… if there was one thing she had learned about her son, it was his facial expressions were just as funny and animated as his fathers.

“Well? Which one?” Shiro asked again and Keith visibly hesitated in his answer.

“I… I…” He fumbled to find his words before he physically deflated. “I… don’t know…” he said dejectedly. “No one’s asked me that since Dad…” Keith bit his lip.

“What kind of ice cream did he used to get you?” Shiro’s voice was soft as he kneeled down to Keith’s eye level.

“I…” Tears began to well up in the child’s eyes. “I don’t remember.” Keith sniffed and tried to hide his face by rubbing his tears away with his arms. “Dad never told me what it was called.”

“Do you remember what it tasted like?” Shiro placed a comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Or what was in it?”

“It was chocolate, I think.” The little boy sniffed again, trying his best not to cry. “With marshmallows and chocolate chips…”

“That sounds like Rocky Road.” Shiro said as he stood up and opened the freezer. He took a moment to locate the ice cream container and once he found it he pulled it out.

Letting the freezer door close on it’s own he kneeled down again and offered the ice cream to Keith.

“Does this look right?” He asked.

Keith peeked over his arm, his eye’s still wet despite his best efforts. His eye’s widened as they gazed at a familiar image of ice cream.

“Is that a ‘yes’?” Shiro asked.

Keith nodded silently.

“Perfect.” Shiro smiled and placed the ice cream in the basket. “One Rocky Road ice cream for my little hot-headed friend.” He finished his sentence by ruffling Keith’s hair.

“Hey!” Keith protested and swatted away the young man’s arms. The tears that had been soaking into the boys arms, fell down his cheek, dripping onto the floor.

“Here.” Shiro handed Keith a handkerchief from his pocket. Keith gave him a puzzled look as he accepted it. “One of the top rules of any Japanese family; Don’t leave home without your handkerchief.” He then offered his hand to Keith.

The boy blew his nose, then noticed Shiro’s hand. A look of conflict crossed his face and Krolia could see the gears in his head turning.

Eventually, Keith reached a decision but it wasn’t to hold the offered hand, instead he grabbed hold of Shiro’s sleeve and started walking.

Krolia saw Shiro hold back a laugh and fondly mutter something in another language as he let Keith lead him to the next isle.

The world around Krolia shifted into brightness as the flashback ended.

She looked over at her sleeping son, who seemed to have woken up at some point.

“Hey, Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Whenever we’re on earth again, will you buy us some Ice Cream? I haven’t had it in years…”

“Sure… what… flavor do you want?”

“Rocky Road.”

“…”

“…”

“Alright.”

“Thank you, Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought! also, please let me know if you saw any spelling/grammar mistakes. have a wonderful day!  
> AnnaStormRogers- thank you for the wonderful comment and Your prompt is about to be started!


	6. "Nii-san"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, Shiro, & Matt + Tears & Hold my hand- Shiro is a good brother but even he needed advice from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by AnnaStormRogers!! thank you so much for the wonderful comments and the fun prompt!! i hope you enjoy this! :D
> 
> also, next chapter won't have a flashback! i'm noticing that if i let my self get to distracted with the flashbacks there won't be any Krolia and Keith bonding moments! DX and i want to type more of those! Quiznak! so expect some bonding moments next time!! (hopefully).

A familiar flash of light encased Keith while he was waiting for his mother to return from hunting.

He watched as the familiar hallway of the Garrison’s dorm faded into view.

Running down the hall, way past curfew, was a disgruntled Shiro. Held within his arms, was a younger Keith, who was cleaning to the young man as if his life depended on it.

“Oh, this is…” Keith mumbled as he realized what point in time this was.

Shiro slid to a stop outside a familiar door and, after balancing Keith onto one arm, he knock on the door as hard as he could.

“Matt! Matt!” He hissed, voice low but powerful. “Matt, open up!”

The sound of a thud, fallowed by much grumbling faded through the door before a very tired and very disgruntled Matt opened the door.

“Shiro?” Matt squinted at the older teen without his glasses. “What’s going on? Do you know what time it is?”

“Yes, I do.” Shiro responded as he shouldered his way into the room. “But I need help.”

“Help?” Matt raised both brows as he fumbled his way to his desk. “Help with what?”

“Keith.” Shiro said simply and sadly.

That got Matt’s attention and he slipped his glasses off the table. Once they were on he took a good look at Shiro and the younger Keith.

Shiro look tired and had a nice bruise forming under his chin and the young teen in his arms had a death grip on him. Matt didn’t need to see the boys face to know something was wrong, he could see the young Keith trembling from where he was.

“What happened?” Mat asked softly.

“A nightmare, I think.” Shiro replied. “Since tomorrows classes where canceled, He was spending the night in my room but…” the young Keith’s grip on Shiro tightened. “It was bad and when I tried to wake him…” Shiro lifted his chin so Matt could get a better look. Matt winced as he got a closer look.

“I’m sorry…” came the unbearably small and quiet voice. “I’m so sorry…”

“Keith…” Shiro started to say but…

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” the boy repeated again and again, his tears soaking into Shiro’s nightshirt.

“He’s been like this since he woke up… I’m not even sure if he’s actually fully awake…” Shiro gave Matt a pleading look. “Did Katie ever get like this?”

“Pidge has had some bad nightmares but…” Matt walked over and placed his hand on young Keith’s back. The boy’s body stiffened and he clung to Shiro even tighter. “She’s never been through what Keith has…”

“…” Shiro looked pained and frustrated. “But… what do I do?” He asked. “How do I calm him down?”

Keith watched in amazement. He vaguely remembered this night but only just. Like Shiro had guessed, he hadn’t been fully awake. Instead he’d been trapped in the fear and anxiety caused by his night terror. But he remembered Shiro holding him and he remembered waking up in Matt’s room. However, he had never realized how panicked and… lost Shiro had been.

“I think…” Matt paused as he started to rub Keith’s back. “I think you’re off to a good start.” He gave his friend a smile. “I think Keith needs to know he’s safe… and that you’re still here. That you won’t leave him or abandon him.”

“I would never abandon him.” Shiro proclaimed, devastated at the thought of anyone abandoning a hurting child.

“I know that but does Keith?” Matt placed his other hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “The kid’s been through a lot, everyone he loved is gone… so, does he know that you won’t leave him? Have you told him you won’t abandon him?”

“N-no… I…” Shiro paused.

Keith could see the realization dawning in Shiro’s eyes.

“I thought it was a given…”

“For you and me it _is_ a given. Our family’s would never abandon each other but he’s lost all of his family…” Matt continued. “He doesn’t know what ‘Family’ is anymore… he hasn’t forgotten his dad but his fear of being abandoned…” he trailed off.

Keith watched the gears in Shiro’s head working as he made his way to Matt’s bed.

“Matt do you mind if-” Shiro began.

“Go ahead.” Mat smiled tiredly. “I have some sleeping bags we can use.” He walked over to the closet as Shiro placed the young Keith on the bed. Or at least tried to.

The boy’s grip on his body was strong, stronger then Shiro thought any thirteen year old could be.

“Keith?” Shiro said softly. “Keith, it’s alright. I’m not going anywhere.” He patted the boy’s arm comfortingly. “But you need to lay down. I promise I’ll stay right here, so can you let go?”

“No, no, no…” young Keith shook his head and buried it further into Shiro’s shoulder.

“Keith…” Shiro paused as he thought, “What… if I promise to hold your hand?” Shiro held the boys arm in his hand. “I won’t let go. I’ll stay right here until you fall asleep and I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“…” Young Keith’s hold loosened a little. “You promise?” he whispered, finally becoming a bit more coherent.

“I promise.” Shiro acknowledged.

Keith watched as Shiro gently and tenderly tucked the younger him into Matt’s bed. He knew he could be a handful but any feelings of guilt for causing Shiro trouble disappeared as he saw the look in Shiro’s eyes.

Shiro ran one hand through Keith’s hair while the other held the boy’s much smaller hand and shining within Shiro’s eyes was the same look of love that shined in Krolia’s.

Shiro was tired and possibly a bit at his wits end but the love in his eyes…

“Staying… here?” Young Keith asked as sleep began to reclaim him. He turned onto his side and held Shiro’s hand in both of his.

“Yes, Promise.” Shiro smiled and young Keith fell into a peaceful slumber.

Shiro sighed in relief.

“Good job, ‘Nii-san’.” Matt quietly teased.

Shiro simply gave him a grumpy look before turning back towards Keith.

“Matt,” He asked, “Can… I confide something to you?”

“Of course.” Matt laid out the sleeping bags, one next to the bed, the other a bit further away.

“I’m… not sure how good of a ‘Nii-san’ I’m actually going to be for Keith…”

“Shiro,” Matt sat down next to Shiro, his back leaning against the bed, “Do you want to help him?”

“Of course.”

“Do you want him to have a better future?”

“Yes.”

“Are you willing to help him through his issues?”

“Of course I am.”

“Even if it brings you lots of trouble?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to protect him?”

“Yes.”

“Even if it cost you your life?” a grave looked crossed Matt’s face.

“…” Shiro looked over younger Keith. “Yes.” He said with conviction.

The light of the flashback began to fade and Matt’s words echoed inside of Keith.

“Then I think you’re already the best ‘Nii-san’ Keith could ever hope for.”

A small smile graced Keith’s face as he sat down by the fire. Shiro had done so much for him… more then Keith could ever hope to repay… but was it wrong of him to indulge in that? Was it wrong of him to rely on Shiro so much? Was he that afraid of being alone and abandoned again?

_“I left you once, I’ll never leave you again.”_

Shiro had kept his promise… but what about Krolia?

Krolia, his mother… a person so honest about her love for him he wasn’t sure what to think…

He allowed his mind to get distracted about wondering what his mom would think of that flashback… She had expressed regret over leaving Keith and he could tell it would eat away at her at times but…

Maybe, seeing Shiro there for him will alleviate her guilt?

Keith blinked at that thought.

Since when did he begin worrying about her feelings of guilt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! if you see any spelling or gammar mistacks please let me know. :D
> 
> Just a heads up but The next two prompts are coming from FF.N.
> 
> shaneEgirlo: Ouch... can i just say ouch? XD i love the prompt! here's a preview of what i'm thinking, "It's young Keith's turn to help Shiro."  
> treewhisker: thank you for the comment!! i re-read the prompt a few times to make sure i got it correct and... you stumpt me for a bit! but i think i have a good idea of what i'm going to do. (here's a hint- It's probably going to be Chaos)


	7. PROMPT LIST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Prompt list!!

leave me a comment with anywhere from 1 or 2 characters from the 1st list below and a number (or 2) from the 2nd list and I’ll write a short fanfic/drabble based on, or inspired by, the corresponding prompt(s)!

-I’m keeping all of the characters relationships Canon. (sorry guys, no shipping in this drabble collection.)

\- any characters besides Keith and Krolia will be regulated to flashbacks or Keith telling Krolia about said character. (Since it's only the two of them together with their pet wolf)

 

**Characters:**

Keith, Krolia, Wolf

Shiro, Lance, Hunk

Allura, Pidge

Coran, Matt, The Mice

 

**Prompts:**

1) Sunburn  
2) fireflies  
3) barbecue  
4) Beach Umbrella  
5) Light  
6) Dark  
7) Dream  
8) Memory  
9) Misfortune  
10) Smile

11) Silence  
12) Blood  
13) Cat  
14) Tears  
15) Happiness  
16) Under the Rain  
17) Flowers  
18) Night  
19) Stars  
20) Hold My Hand

21) Eyes  
22) Water  
23) Family  
24) Childhood  
25) Breaking the Rules  
26) Keeping a Secret  
27) Magic  
28) Multitasking  
29) Obsession  
30) Mischief Managed

31) I Can’t  
32) Mirror  
33) Broken Pieces  
34) Drink  
35) Heal  
36) Out Cold  
37) Spiral  
38) Seeing Red  
39) Food  
40) Safety First

41) Puzzle  
42) Solitude  
43) Relaxation  
44) Ice Cream  
45) Vacation/Trip  
46) Books  
47) Cooking  
48) Cleaning  
49) Dog  
50) Winter

51) Sleep  
52) Music  
53) Forgiveness  
54) Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!


End file.
